paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Everest meets Tundra
This is my first fanfiction with Everest the New Pup. Privious Episode: Chase, the Werewolf Next Episode: Frozened Over Series List: Icy Adventures (series) Summary When Everest returns, Tundra gets worried that she'll be replaced. She later shrugs this off after remembering that Everest was her cousin and she is very excited to be paired up with her on missions, Icee too. But when another pup is seen, which causes Elsa to panic and run off, the three huskies, and Chase of course, need to go out and find her at Jake's Mountain. Even if it means searching for her in a blinding snowstorm. Characters Elsa Chase Tundra Rocky Ruby (minor) Everest Fang (very minor) Marshall (minor) Brownie (minor) Rubble (minor) Princess (minor) Zuma (minor) Smoky (minorish) Skye Snow Patrol Ryder (minorish) Kailey (minorish) Icee Andrew* (minor) Katie (mentioned) Cali (mentioned) Story Wahoooooo!" Fang yelped, sliding down the slide into his new Forest Ranger jeep. "This is awesome! Thanks, Ryder!" "Whenever you need help with it," Ryder told him. "Just call Brownie on your PupTag, since the technology is similar to hers." Brownie was grinning from ear to ear when she heard that. "Glad I can be of assistance!" Fang said, puffing out his little chest, causing Brownie to giggle slightly. Tundra looked at Fang's vehicle. "Wow," the cocoa husky breathed. "I didn't think that a vehicle could be that big!" Fang beamed proudly. "I better be going now," Fang said, nuzzling Brownie affectionately, before hopping into his vehicle and driving off. There were good-byes echoing as their dear friend drove off. "Bye!" "See you later, dude!" "Bye Fang!" "Have a safe journey home!" Ryder turned to the pups, "Who wants to go to Jake's mountain?" "I do!" The pups said, jumping up and down excitedly. "Alright," Ryder chuckled. "Then let's go!" (Badge scene change: Marshall's badge) The pups, still in there uniforms, wandered around the skii lodge where Tundra skidded to a stop by an unfamiliar PupHouse. That's odd, the Snow pup thought. I don't remember Jake getting a dog. Oh well. "Hey, Tundra!" Rocky called. "What'cha doin'?" "Just checking something out!" Tundra called out to him. "Wanna do some belly-bogganing?" Rocky said, lying down in his belly. "Oh, you're on!" Tundra barked sidling up next to the Blue Heeler mix. "Last one down is a rotten egg!" Tundra said, sliding down. "Arooooooooooo!" "Hey!" Rocky protested. "I wasn't ready yet!" The silver-furred mutt slid after his girlfriend, howling happily. The rest of the pups occupied themselves with other snowy activities. Elsa, however, was just going for a walk. Maybe that could get my mind off of the accident, Elsa thought to herself. She suddenly felt the ground crumble beneath her paws. Soon, she found herself falling! "Help!" Elsa yelped. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her by the scruff of her neck. She looked up and saw a greyish periwinkle and white husky puppy staring down at her. Elsa suddenly felt herself being pulled up. "Thanks!" Elsa exclaimed, relieved that she was saved. "No problem!" The husky chirped. "I love rescuing people! That was great! Um.....what's your name?" "Elsa," Elsa introduced herself. "Named after Queen Elsa from Frozen. Obviously." "Hiya, Elsa! I'm Everest!" Elsa shook the powdery snow off her coat and stared at Everest. "Do you know the PAW Patrol?" "Of course I do!" Everest barked. "I'm part of the PAW Patrol!" Elsa swallowed. Everest was a member of the PAW Patrol? This would be bad news for poor Tundra... (Badge scene change: Everest's Badge) Everest raced up the hill, with a solemn Elsa trudging behind her. "Cmon, Slowpoke!" Everest giggled. "I'm coming!" Elsa sighed, snow swirling above her head in worry. The periwinkle/grey husky girl suddenly slipped on a patch of ice and slammed right into...Tundra. "Owwwww..!" Tundra moaned, rubbing her head. Everest got up, ears folded back. "Ohmigosh! I-I-I'm so sorry!" Everest cried. "Are you ok?" "Mhn..y-yeah. I'm fine," Tundra said, shaking the snow off of her and her uniform. Noticing the PupTag, Tundra cocked her head. "What's this?" The cocoa husky asked. Elsa gulped, her heart racing. "I'm Everest," Everest introduced, holding out her paw. "Tundra," Tundra said, extending her paw out. The two huskies shook. "Are you part of the PAW Patrol???" Everest asked, looking at Tundra's tag. "Y-yes. Yes I am," Tundra gulped. "Cool! Me too!" Everest cried. "I'm the Mountain Rescue pup!" Upon hearing those words, Tundra couldn't belive her ears. "What's wrong?" Everest asked. "Oh, n-nothing," Tundra aid, looking back at Rocky. "Lemme guess," Everest smirked. "You think that I have a crush on Rocky, don't you?" Tundra nodded her head slightly. "Well," Everest said. "I don't. He's not even my type." "Then, who do you have a crush on?" Tundra asked, her eyes narrowing. "Marshall, duh!" Everest said, playfully pushing Tundra. Tundra was so relieved that Everest wouldn't steal her crush. But what about her job? What about that? She didn't want to tell Everest to go away, since the periwinkle/grey husky was trying to make friends with her. "Do you wanna go see the Lookout?" Tundra asked. "Sure!" Everest barked. "Ok..!" Tundra said, her voice shaking a bit. Elsa walked off, hoping that everything would be better. "Elsa? You ok?" A voice asked. Elsa looked around and saw Chase looking at her, a concerned look on his face. "Yeah...I'm fine...." Elsa mumbled, looking over at Tundra and Everest. "Oh," Chase said, looking over at the two huskies. "That's what's bugging you?" Elsa nodded. "I wonder if she's gonna tell Everest how she feels..." Chase said, referring to Tundra. "If she's chosen less for missions, she'll think that we don't want her anymore." "That's exactly what I'm worried about!" Elsa exclaimed. "I hope that they'll get along........" (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol badge) A few weeks later, Everest was being called for missions along with Tundra. Elsa noticed that Tundra wasn't upset that Everest came back. That day, she got the courage to speak to her. "Tundra?" Elsa asked. "Why aren't you upset that Everest is getting picked for more missions than you are? Doesn't that bother you?" "A little," Tundra shrugged. "But how can my own cousin bother me?" "Oh I see-wait. What?!" This time, it was Elsa's turn to be shocked. "She's your cousin?!" The dumbfounded German Shepard asked. "Uh-Huh," Tundra responded. "She's a few years younger, but yeah." "Whoa," Elsa said. "So you didn't tell me this because, why?" Elsa began. "Oh," Tundra said, slightly shocked. "Didn't Everest tell you?" The Search and Rescue pup shook her head "no". "Oh. Ok. Well.....this is very awkward. So, um, yeah. She's my cousin." "Wow." Didn't know that," Elsa said. She turned her head away. "Wish I had a cousin......." Tundra patted her friend's shoulder. "It's alright...before I met Everest, I didn't think I had a cousin either...guess I was wrong." "Yeah..." Elsa said, giving the cocoa husky a small smile. She perked her ears. "What was that?" "I don't know. Wait..I hear it, too," Tundra said, straining her ears. "I'm going to go see what it is. Be right back!" Elsa said. (Badge scene change: Tundra's badge) A while later, Tundra heard Elsa scream. "Elsa?!" Tundra called. The black and white German Shepard burst out of a snow bank, fear filled her eyes as Tundra heard a menacing laugh. The husky raced off after Elsa, but she was gone. "Ryder! Ryder'll know what to do!" Tundra said to herself. "I hope..." The cocoa husky raced back to the Lookout, but was knocked over by Everest. "Sorry!" Everest cried, folding her ears back and putting her toboggan back on, which had fallen off in the confusion. "Elsa...huff huff...gone!" Tundra panted. "Gone?!" Everest gasped. "I'll help you find her! Ice or snow I'm ready to go!" "Let's roll like a snowball!" Tundra cried, as the two cousins ran off. (Badge scene change: Elsa's badge) As soon as they reached the Lookout, they were both out of breath. "Hey, pups!" Ryder exclaimed as the two huskies bounded forward, panting. "Whassup?" "Elsa....huff huff...gone!" Everest cried. "I heard a...huff huff....scream coming from...huff huff...some bushes on Jake's...huff huff....mountain!" Tundra panted. "Let's go, PAW Patrol!" Ryder cried, swiping his PupPad. "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" The pups heard Ryder's call and raced into the elevator. Of course Marshall slammed into them. "Heh heh...sorry, Everest!" Marshall cried, blushing a bit as Everest raised a paw to her chest. "No problem!" Everest said, as they went up. As soon as the dogs reached the top, they lined up, ready for action. Instead of saying "Ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase whimpered loudly when he saw Elsa's empty spot. "Wh-where's Elsa?" "Something scared her and she ran off," Ryder said. Chase folded his ears back and tried to stifle the sob that was in the back of his throat. "We'll split up into groups," Ryder said. "Tundra, Icee, Chase and Everest will go up to Jake's Mountain. Miracle, Smoky, Marshall and I will go to Katie's to see if she's there. Skye, Rocky, Andrew and Crystalist will check near Princess's mansion. And Zuma and Kailey will patrol the bay." Zuma batted his eyes at the mention of his girlfriend. "Alight! Let's go!" Ryder cried, sliding down the slide, as the pups raced to the slide. Chase and the huskies went up to Jake's Mountain. At the top, there was a large snow cloud swirling above it. "Eep..!" Icee muttered. "I know," Tundra replied. "We have to find her before she freezes every-ow! Owowowowowowowow!!!" Chase gasped as he felt his chest burning. "You ok?" Everest asked. Chase nodded. "Ok!" Everest said. Strong winds blew snow in the dogs' faces. "We have to find shelter!" Chase barked over the howling wind. "Over there!" Icee cried, pointing her paw towards a cabin on top of a hill. "Let's go!" Tundra cried, running up the hill. Despite the pain in his chest, Chase hiked up the hill, even though he knew Elsa was possibly in grave danger... **** The rest of the pups waited for the others to return. Elsa was up on Jake's mountain, but a huge storm cloud covered the whole top of the mountain. "Katie said that Cali thought that she saw her in an alley, but it was another cat," Brownie said, shaking her head sadly. "I hope the others are having more luck than we are..." Zuma sighed. **** Elsa kept running, her eyes burning from the winds her fear was causing. "Get it together!" Elsa scolded herself, "control it!" But no matter how hard she tried to calm herself, it wasn't working... Work in Progress Trivia *This is my first fanfiction with Everest the New Pup *Everest shares a special bond with Elsa, due to their likeness of snow. *Everest and Tundra later become friends *This is the first time Elsa runs off *This is the second time that Everest is introduced in a fanfiction, the first one being Pawbusters Gallery 640px-Image (2).jpg|Just a Small Crush Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Sequels Category:Series Category:Summaries Category:Summary Pages Category:Summary